


we shared a frozen moment

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: the lifetime that follows an endless year of ice [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 500 word fic, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Howling Commandos, Awesome Peggy Carter, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Steve pulled from the ice after a year, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “Steve, we have to move.” She glanced around. “Darling, can you hear me?”Steve Rogers was found a year after his plane went down. In a springtime forest, under gunfire, Peggy's the only one who can pull him out of the plane again.





	we shared a frozen moment

“Fall back! Fall back!” Peggy could hear Dugan’s voice over the echoing gunfire. “Regroup in the bunker!”

She began to more carefully through the woods towards the empty bunker they’d scouted earlier. She caught a glimpse of red through the trees and smiled to know Dernier was behind her, covering their retreat.

Really, there shouldn’t have been any engagement at all, but they’d stumbled across a contingent of HYDRA shock troops doing maneuvers and it had all gone arse over teakettle.

“Go, go!” Dernier called. “I have them!”

She booked it, stopping only when she nearly bowled down Morita.

“Carter!” he said. “I think you’d better find the captain, Jones was looking for you.”

“Now?” she gasped. He nodded, looking over his shoulder.

“Yeah, now,” he said, pointing. “Back that way.”

She changed course, gun at the ready in her hand. Jones looked relieved when she finally found them.

“Agent,” Jones said, hesitation written across his expressive face. “He’s over there.”

“What’s wrong?” she asked, looking toward the outcropping of rocks.

“He’s back in the plane again,” Jones said. He and Peggy shared a look of quiet, solemn heartache, broken by the sound of gunfire.

“Can you get him out?” Jones asked, scanning the trees. “I’ll cover you, but we gotta go.”

Peggy ran to the rocks, pocketing her gun. “Steve?” she called softly. “Steven, dear, where are you?”

She saw what had happened immediately. Late-season snow, sheltered by the rocks, created a pocket of chill darkness he’d gone to take cover in.

“Oh, Steve,” she said softly, reaching out to him. “Steve, we have to move.” She glanced around. “Darling, can you hear me?”

Steve’s eyes, wide and flickering, snapped to focus on her. The rest of his body was tense, his clutching fingers nearly white.

“You’re not on that plane,” she said, placing a gentle hand on his cheek. He never moved when those moments hit, frozen in place almost as securely as he’d been for that endless year.

“You’re here, with me,” she crooned, making her face look confident, trying to cover the sounds of the men shouting. A blast echoed.

“Look at me, Steven,” she said firmly. “Look at me. We’re not on the plane. We’re in the forest. As soon as we start moving, you’ll feel warm again. I promise. But Steven, darling,” she held eye contact, pressing her hand closer, hoping he’d feel its warmth, “we have to go now, alright? You have to come along now.”

He nodded, almost imperceptibly. “Good,” she breathed. “Good. Can you take a step towards me?” He leaned forward. The gunshots came closer. “Now, Steve,” she nearly sobbed. “We have to go now.”

As they moved, a shaft of sunlight cut through the trees, illuminating them.

“Good to go?” Jones shouted. “We gotta move!”

Steve shook his head and grabbed her hand. “We’re going!” she shouted back to Jones.

As they ran to the bunker, the other Commandos laying down cover, Peggy felt Steve breath a thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: I love what you wrote for that other anons' Steggy prompt! I was wondering if you could do another similar scenario only Steve and Peggy are together on the mission and the stakes are high, they have to get to safety yet Steve panics again. I can imagine hearing and seeing it. Happen would be very different for Peggy to deal with. Love your work btw!
> 
> Thank you, anon! I hope you enjoy this take on that scenario. It's now part of a series with the other one, in which Steve and Peggy build their lives together while dealing with what happens. 
> 
> Send me your own prompts @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
